


Made not Found

by Gemini_catsu



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_catsu/pseuds/Gemini_catsu
Summary: When a drunken session turned into a night of realizations
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Made not Found

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I just watched "The Good Place" s4 the other day and Michael's answer to Chidi's question about soulmates just stuck with me. 
> 
> Anyway, I did not really proofread this one, so there kay be some grammatical and typo error. I apologize in advance. 
> 
> I also like to remind everyone that although some scenes may be familiar, I added some creative touches with it. And so, don't take it as canon. 
> 
> Thanks and take care, hope you enjoy it.

It was the weekend, so Off decided to invite his friends over for a couple of drinks. They’ve been drinking since 10pm and now it’s almost midnight. The alcohol is kicking in, although they are not totally drunk but their movements are starting to get clumsy. 

  
They are in the rooftop of the building where Off’s condo is located. They talked about the most random things while drinking, from work-related stuff, to fashion, and just awhile ago they discussed politics, which was a topic Tay was very passionate about. 

  
Now they are talking about soulmates. How did they end up discussing about soulmates? Well it was all because of Arm and Tay. Arm decided to go a bit more personal as he asked his companions about their romantic relations. Tay started to share but instead of his romantic escapades, he somehow found a way to talk about soulmates. 

  
“I’m telling you, soulmates do exist!” Tay said indignantly, his index finger up high in the air for more emphasis. 

  
“And I’m telling you that they don’t!” Arm answered back.

Either Arm doesn’t really believe in soulmates or he just wants to annoy Tay by disagreeing with him, one will never know. But it sure hell entertained the other two silent spectators. 

  
As if sensing their amusement, Tay turned to Off and Gun. 

  
“How about you? Peng, pet, you believe in soulmates right?” Tay asked them . 

  
“C’mon dude, you really think Off would believe in such things? Are you for real?” Arm gently punched Tay’s shoulder while chuckling and shaking his head. 

  
Off looked at them thoughtfully before answering,   
“I actually do," he said quietly. 

  
“WHAT?!”

Arm was surprised because he did not expect for a logical person like Off to believe in soulmates. Tay was grinning from ear to ear, happy to know that his pengyou share his beliefs. Even Gun who was leaning on Off’s shoulder sat straight and looked at Off with surprise evident on his face. 

Seeing their expressions Off can’t help but expound on why he believes in the existence of soulmates. 

  
“C’mon guys, it’s no big deal. I just believe that there are people who are a piece of each other’s soul. There is someone out there who complements you in a way that no other person can, he/she can understand you without even needing words, and you find comfort and security in him/her that you haven’t found in others.”

  
“Whoa peng! That was…” 

  
“Profound”

  
“Sappy” 

  
Tay and Arm spoke the last words at the same time. And it elicited laughter from the four. 

  
“So Off, since you strongly believe in soulmates, have you found yours?” Arm asked. Tay smirked when he heard the question, excited because he gets to hear this tea.

  
He looked at Gun in the corner of his eyes, and he can see that he was also listening intently. 

  
“ Found what?” Off asked, confused. The alcohol might have affected his brain so his pick-up was slow. 

  
"Your soulmate, stupid.” Tay answered as he threw a chip at his Off’s direction. 

  
Off chuckled as it dawned on him, and then he sighed before answering. 

  
“I honestly don’t know. Everytime I am in a relationship, I’d like to think that my partner was my soulmate. Because who wouldn’t like it right, having your soulmate as your lover? That would be very awesome. Through the years, I’ve tried to think like that. But eventually I realized that maybe I was not one of the few who are lucky to find their soulmates. “

  
“What do you mean?” Arm asked, looking more interested as he let on.

  
“Well, as I’ve said, I do believe in soulmates but I also believe that not everyone have the opportunity to find theirs. Sometimes they might meet but not end up together or they may never meet at all.” 

  
“But that’s sad.” Tay can't help but felt sad after hearing Off's explanation. 

Off just shrugged and took a swig of his beer. He glanced at the boy beside him who was silent ever since they discussed this topic. 

  
“How about you Gun? What do you think about all this?” he asked gently but enough for his other friends to hear. 

  
The gazes of Arm and Tay immediately went to Gun. The latter became nervous with their intense stare so he chose to face Off who was also staring but with an encouraging smile. 

  
“Well..” he doesn’t know where to start. 

  
“Pet you can start by telling us if you believe in soulmates” Tay urged him. 

  
“It’s a yes and no for me.” 

  
“HUH?” 

  
Three confused faces stared at Gun, waiting for him to say more. The expression on their faces was very comical, Gun can’t help but let out a small giggle before he continued. 

“ I believe in the concept of soulmates, yes. But I don’t think that they are found, I believe that we make our own soulmates. We make a choice to spend time with a person, to know him/her in order to make our characters and attitudes match. We choose to care and love a person, not because we are pre-destined to do so but because we consciously decided upon it. People meet, they get a good feeling and they get to work, building a relationship."

  
Tay and Arm nodded thoughtfully. But Off froze and stared at Gun, the words spoken by the latter echoed in his mind as waves of memories came flashing back like a movie. 

  
_“Hey P’Off, want to ride together to the set tomorrow? That way we can also get to know each other.”_

_Gun was smiling as he invited Off to carpool on the way to their shoot for the second season of their series. Off nodded and smiled._

_“Papii?” Off looked at the young boy incredulously._  
_“Yes. I will call you papii now, because it’s cute” Gun said happily._  
_“Fine.”_  
_Off decided to just let Gun call him ‘papii’, it’s just nickname anyway, no big deal. He doesn’t have the heart to say no because he seems so happy with it._

_“Papii, here eat this. This tastes good.” Gun said as he fed Off with a dessert while the latter was doing his make-up._

_“Why do you let Gun kiss your neck and be all touchy?” P’ Godji asked Off._  
_“He likes doing it. And I’m used to it now,” came Off’s deadpan answer._  
_“But you hate skinships!” Godji countered._  
_Instead of answering, Off just shrugged his shoulders, leaving the elder frustrated._

_“Off there’s really no need for you to come to Gun’s birthday surprise. He knows you’re working, you can attend the fan birthday party event tomorrow.” P’Kwang informed Off who was in a hurry to pack his things._  
_“It’s okay P’Kwang, we can get there on time.” he said confidently._  
_After a few minutes, Off was in the venue, carrying Gun’s cake singing happy birthday._

_“Papii are you hurt?” Gun asked worriedly, glancing at Off’s injury during the company’s outing._  
_“Hey don’t worry. I’m okay Gun.” Off tried to reassure the younger but Gun was still fussing over him. He hugged Off to make him feel better, and somehow, it worked._

_“Off aren’t you afraid of balloons?”_  
_“Terribly.”_  
_“You do realize that the place is literally surrounded with balloons right?”_  
_“uhuh”_  
_“And you will carry a cake with lighted candles that may or may not make them pop. Do you realize this?_  
_“uhuh”_  
_“Off, Pim is here, she can bring the cake to his brother. This is a private party, no need for fan service”_  
_“This is not a fan service P’Kwang.”_  
_“Then why?”_  
_“I just want to do it.”_

_“Papii, I made you desserts. It’s your favourite. I hope you like it.”_  
_“Thanks Gun. I’m sure they’re delicious.”_

“Papii? Papii?”   
Off woke up from his reverie, and he saw Tay and Arm looking at him curiously. 

  
He turned to Gun and found him looking concerned. Off can’t help but smile as realization hit him. Throughout the years that they have been together, Off and Gun had worked in their relationship for it to be what it is right now. But it was only now that Off realized that it was not only their relationship as a loveteam that they have worked on but also their personal relationship as individuals. 

  
When Gun said that soulmates are found and not made, Off remembered all those moments wherein Gun would take care of him, or shower him with attention, or be sweet to him. He recalled how Gun also changed and became more mature in order to accommodate him. 

  
On the flipside, everyone was aware of the drastic change that happened to him which was heavily influenced by Gun. But the change, though drastic, is welcome. 

So has he found his soulmate in Gun? At that thought, Off can’t help but smile again. He looked at Gun tenderly (he really can’t look at him in any other way) and softly whispered,  
“It was you all along.” 

Gun smiled, perfectly understanding.


End file.
